Emergency Contact
by Boneslove1021
Summary: How does Booth react when he realizes he is no longer Bones' emergency contact.
1. Chapter 1  Emergency Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters but if I did there would be no Hannah!

This is a repost. Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. I hope that it is much easier to read now. I will be adding another chapter soon…

They had been working the case for two weeks but all the evidence was circumstancial. Booth had long since left to spend time with Hannah while Bones, Hodgins, Angela and Wendell sat around the lounge at the lab drinking alcohol that Hodgins had made and discussing the case.

"There has got to be something we're missing", Wendell said.

"We've looked over everything there is," replied Hodgins.

"I can't believe he's going to get away with this," Angela said in a whine.

Bones was deep in thought. Suddenly she jumped up and rushed out of the lab leaving the other three to stare bewilderedly after her.

Two hours later Booth's phone rang. "Booth", he answered.

"Booth, its Angela", stated the voice on the other end.

"There's been a situation, you need to get to Washington General now".

"What's going on Angela? Is it Bones? Is she hurt?" he responded.

"Just get here quick" was all he heard and the line went dead.

"I've got to leave", he told Hannah.

"Why, what's going on Seeley?"

"I don't know but I've got to leave, now."

"Want me to come with you?" Hannah inquired.

"No, I'll call you later". Booth rushes out the door frantically wondering what has happed. Why didn't Angela give me more details than "you have to get here now"!

Booth turned on the sirens and lights to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. When he rushed into the emergency room he saw Cam, Hodgins, and the squint-terns. He searched but didn't immediately see Angela.

"Booth" he heard his name being called but only at a whisper. He jerked around to see Angela, covered in blood and crying.

"Oh God, Angela, are you hurt, what's happened?"

"No, it's not me…this is not my blood, its Brennan's"

Booth's face went immediately pale and he dropped in a nearby chair to keep from hitting the floor.

"Tell me what happened, where is Bones? Is she ok?"

"She's in surgery. Booth she was shot. The doctors said she lost a lot of blood" came her agonized reply.

"Angela, who did this? How did it happen? Tell me!" he shouted.

"Hey man, calm down", Hodgins stepped up to defend his wife.

"Please Angela; tell me is Bone going to be alright?" Booth whispered.

"Seeley", Cam sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"We don't know anything right now about how she is but the doctors are doing everything they can."

"Who did this Camille? Who shot Bones?"

"It was Brown" she replied.

With an expression of shock Booth asked, "Brown, as is Michael Brown, our suspect in the Emily Wright case?"

"Yes Booth" Hodgins answered.

"When…I mean how….how did this happen?"

"Bren left the lab and went to his apartment to try to get more evidence. He apparently came home before she could get out of there and they struggled. He pulled a gun and shot her in the stomach" Cam explained.

"Are they looking for him?" he asked. "He's got to be found. He can't get away with what he's done to Bones."

"Yes Seeley, they arrested him about a block from his apartment. Of course he's claiming self-defense but Caroline will get him. Don't you worry".

"Why didn't she call me, why would she go over there especially without back up?" he said.

"Booth you know Dr. B isn't scared of anything and she doesn't like people to get away with crimes just because the evidence is circumstantial. She wanted justice for Emily and didn't give any thought to the consequences of going there alone" Hodgins responded.

"How did you find out about her being shot Angela?" Booth asked.

"The EMT's called me when they saw I was her emergency contact", said Angela. "When I got there, they were loading her in an ambulance. I rode here with her, that's how I got her blood all over me".

"You're her emergency contact? Since when? I've always been her emergency contact." proclaimed Booth.

"Things have changed Booth. You have to know that. It's been different since you came back with Hannah." was Angela's accusing response.

"What does Hannah have to do with this? We are partners….friends…..why would she change her emergency contact and not tell me?"

"Booth, you moved on man, Dr.B couldn't ask you to come running to her when you were happy with someone else." replied Hodgins.

"I'll always be there for her, surely she knows that" was his response.

"How can she know that when you don't ever spend any time with her outside of work? You even blew us off when we were announcing our pregnancy to go be with Hannah. So, Booth, you tell me, how she would know you're there for her?" was Angela's haunted response.

"I….I don't know" was his whimpered reply.

The minutes passed into hours as they waited for word of Bones' condition. Finally, the doors opened to reveal a man about 60, short and balding. Angela stood, immediately remembering this as Bones' doctor.

"Mrs. Hodgins?" inquired the doctor.

"That's me", Angela replied.

"May I speak to you in private?" the doctor asked.

"There's no need, this is her family. Whatever you have to say, you can say to all of us" she responded.

"Well, ", he began only to be interrupted by Hodgins,

"Dr Brennan"

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"It's Dr. Brennan, not Ms.", said Hodgins.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. Brennan, has made it through the surgery and is in recovery. She will be placed in ICU and heavily sedated for the next 24 hours."

"Is she going to be ok?" whispered Booth.

"At this point it is too soon to tell, we'll know more in 24 hours."

"When can we see her?" asked Angela.

"Because you're her emergency contact, you can visit her as soon as she's out of recovery. However, only family is allowed in ICU" he explained.

"I told you, we are her family, all of us, every single one", came Angela's reply.

"Well, I might be able to bend the rules this one time but only for brief periods. And only 1 of you can be in her room at a time", agreed the doctor.

Ignoring his 1 at a time rule, Angela and Hodgins entered Bones' room first. She looked so fragile in the bed with all of the tubes running from her body to different machines. Angela squeezed Bones' hand and bent to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"You have to get better, Bren, my child needs her Godmother. Please get better. I love you".

Hodgins squeezed Bones' hand and escorted his wife from the room. After that Cam was the next to visit followed by each squint-tern. Each "family" member speaking get well soon wishes.

Booth was the last to visit. He walked slowly into her room not sure he wanted to see what damage had been done to his Bones. When he saw her lying in that big bed with all the machines hooked up to her he nearly lost it. He rushed over to quickly reassure himself that she was in fact alive. He pulled a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Bones! Why did you do this? Why did you have to be so crazy as to go to Brown's home? You know what, right now that doesn't matter. Please Bones please get better. I need you. You're my partner. You're my friend. I need you to get better."

Booth stayed that way, whispering words of encouragement to her until he drifted off to sleep with his head on her bed and her hand in his.

The next morning Booth awoke to the glare of the hospital lights and a nurse whistling an unknown tune as she checked Bones' vitals.

"How is she?" Booth asked nervously.

"She's looking good so far. The doctor will be around in a little while to check on her and hopefully we can start bringing her out of her sedation by tonight", said the nurse.

"Thanks", Booth replied.

When the nurse left Booth took Bones' hand and began talking to her.

"Did you hear that Bones? They are going to wake you up in a little while. You're going to be ok. You're going to wake up and I'm going to get to see your big beautiful blue eyes. I've missed you Bones. You don't know how much I've missed you. Not just while we were away but even since we've been back. I've missed going to dinner with you. Celebrating the end of a case with a drink with you. Getting take out to finish up paper work with you. And you know what; I've even missed bickering with you. I love you Bones, you're the only thing that matters to me right now. So you've got to wake up and talk to me."

Booth continued to recite all the things he had missed about her and how crazy he had been to try to move on from her. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone with her anymore. Hannah, with a pained expression on her face, exited the room as quietly as she had entered leaving the partners alone once more.

Let me know your thoughts. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2  Waking Up

Emergency Contact Part 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones.

Angela and Hodgins walked into Bones' room later that morning. Angela walked to the opposite side of the bed from Booth and asked,

"How is she?"

"The nurse said her vitals are looking good and that the doctor will be by this evening to hopefully wake her" he said.

"I'll leave you alone with her" he said and left the room with Hodgins.

Angela walked around the bed and sat in the chair that Booth had vacated.

"Sweetie, you're going to be ok. You have to be because I need you, my baby needs you and Booth needs you. I know he screwed up but Sweetie you should have seen the despair on his face when he arrived at the hospital. It got worse when I told him you had named me your emergency contact. He still loves you Bren. You have to wake up sweetie"

Outside in the hallway…

"How you holding up man" asked Hodgins.

"I'll be better when they wake her up" replied Booth.

Hodgins asked, "So, how did Hannah take it when you told her you were spending the night here?"

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about Hannah since Angela called me. I guess I should call her and explain what happened" Booth said without much enthusiasm.

"She might like to know you're ok man".

"Yeah, I guess I'll go call her now" and he walked farther down the hall.

Hodgins reentered the room where his wife was talking to Dr. Brennan.

"Where's Booth" she asked.

"He went to call Hannah. He stayed here last night and didn't even call her to let her know what was happening" he said.

"I'm sure she'll be upset that he didn't. I think he finally realizes he still loves Bren. Even though I would never want to go through this again, maybe this is what he needed to wake him up" she stated.

"Yeah he did seem pretty torn up when he got here yesterday and when you told him you were Dr. B's emergency contact".

Booth returned to the room after only a couple of minutes.

"Well, is she mad" Angela asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get an answer" he stated.

"Oh well, she's probably already at work. I'm sure she'll call you back when she has a chance" Hodgins tried to sound hopeful.

Booth didn't seem to be listening; he was looking at Bones, deep in thought.

"I guess we're going to go. We'll be back later but call if there is any change" Angela said.

"Ok. I will" Booth replied never taking his eyes off of Bones.

Angela gave Hodgins an "I told you so" look as they were leaving.

Booth took his place in the chair beside Bones' bed and took her hand in his again.

"Bones, I've messed things up so badly. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fix this. When you wake up we have a lot to talk about".

Later that evening the doctor entered Bones' room.

"Well, we've taken her off the sedative so she should be waking up soon. Her vitals look good and if nothing changes we should be able to move her to a regular room tomorrow morning. She'll be here till the end of the week at least. We'll check back on her in a little while. If she wakes before that, please call the nurse" the doctor stated.

"I will. Thank you doctor" Booth replied.

Once the doctor left Booth took up his vigil of holding her hand and talking to her.

"Bones, it's time to wake up. Please baby, open your beautiful eyes. I need you to talk to me Bones".

Bones' brow furrowed and her mouth turned down in a frown. She didn't open her eyes so Booth wasn't sure if she was awake or just dreaming.

"Bones, come on, wake up. Please wake up. I love you".

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she turned her head to look into the most intense chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Booth?"

His face broke out into the biggest grin.

"Yeah Bones it's me. I'm here. Welcome back. How are you? Are you in pain? Let me ring the nurse."

Booth pressed the button for the nurse.

"Where am I? What happened?" Bones asked shakily.

A frown etched Booth's face as he explained

"You were shot Bones. Brown shot you. You're at Washington General. They had to operate on your stomach and you've been sedated for 24 hours."

The nurse entered and began checking her vitals. Booth stepped away from the bed to give the nurse room to move around Bones. He walked to the corner and called Angela and Cam to inform them Bones was awake. After he got off the phone he stepped back to the bed.

"How is she" he asked.

"She is recovering well" was the nurse's reply as she left the room.

Booth reached to take Bones' hand but she pulled back and he let his hand drop to the bed.

"Booth, why are you here? Where's Angela?"

"I'm here because my partner was shot. Angela is on her way as well as Cam and the others" he replied.

Bones just stared at him not sure why he looked so beaten down and tired.

"Bones are you ok? Do you need me to get the nurse?" he started for the door just as Angela and Hodgins walked in the room.

"Sweetie! Oh Thank God you're ok. I was so worried about you" Angela shrieked as she gently hugged her friend.

Booth walked out with Hodgins right behind him.

"Angela, what is Booth doing here? I asked him and all he said was "my partner was shot". That doesn't explain why he is here instead of with his girlfriend"

"Sweetie, Booth hasn't left this hospital since I called to tell him to get here."

"You mean he spent the night here? But Angela why?"

"Because he loves you Bren and he was scared. We all were."

"Angela, Booth does not love me. He loves Hannah"

"No Bren, I'm pretty sure you're wrong there. You haven't seen him these past 24 hours sweetie. The looks he's given you can only be looks of love."

Brennan appeared to be contemplating what Angela had said.

"You know, right before I woke up I thought I heard someone say "I Love You" but when I opened my eyes Booth was here and I figured I must have dreamed it" Bones stated.

"I'm sure it wasn't a dream sweetie but why don't you ask him about it?"

Booth and Hodgins returned to the room followed by Cam and the squint-terns. Everyone spoke to Bones and relayed their joy of her waking up. Just then the nurse entered the room and shooed everyone out. They all said goodbye and confirmed they would be back when she was moved to a regular room.

Angela bent to kiss Bones' cheek and whispered, "Ask him".

She touched Booth on the arm as she and Hodgins walked from the room.

Booth took his seat beside Bones' bed and again reached to take her hand. This time she didn't pull away. It seemed she was staring at an invisible spot on her blanket.

"Are you ok Bones?"

Bones took a steadying breath and looked Booth in the eye.

"Booth, when I was waking up I thought I heard someone say "I Love You". Was it you?"

Booth's eyes widened in shock but they never wavered from hers.

"Yes Bones. It was me. I said I love you. I've always loved you".

"In an atta-girl kind of way, right?" she replied as she looked away.

"No Bones, not in only an atta-girl kind of way. I love you in every way. I always have and I always will".

Blue eyes met brown. He could see she was uncertain of what he was saying so he went on.

"You changed your emergency contact Bones. Why did you do that? I've been your emergency contact for 6 years. Why change that now?"

"Because Booth, you have Hannah now. I didn't want you to have to leave her and come to me if something happened".

"Bones you can always depend on me. I'll always be there for you no matter what. Don't you know that?" he replied.

"No Booth, I don't know that. You told me that you were "that guy". That you wanted 30, 40 or 50 years with me. But when I told you that I didn't have an open heart you immediately said you had to move on. I understood that and I've tried to support your decision. We went away for 7 months and you come back with a girlfriend. The fact that you were able to move on so quickly was confusing enough but when we get back you start pulling away from our partnership, from our friends, from me. So no, I don't know that you'll be there for me no matter what. So that's why I changed my emergency contact to Angela because you haven't been there Booth".

Booth sighed. "You know what, you're right. You're right about all of it. When you turned me down, I was crushed. So to protect my ego I said I had to move on. I met Hannah in Afghanistan and she was someone there for me to talk to because I hadn't heard from you. One thing led to another and things progressed as they do. I kept telling myself that she was what I needed. What I wanted. That she would eventually heal the hole you left in my metaphorical heart. But she didn't. The hole is still there and when Angela said you were shot it got bigger. When I saw you and the doctors weren't sure if you were going to make it, it got bigger still. So I spent the night here, holding your hand and talking to you. I realized I had made a horrible mistake trying to move on. Because there's no moving on from you. You're the standard Bones. I'm sorry for all of it. For all the pain I caused you over these past months but I'm even sorrier for not telling you before that I love you Bones. With all of my heart and soul, I love you".

He pulled their hands to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back of her knuckles.

Bones just stared at him. Then she pulled her hand away and asked the only thing she could, "what about Hannah?"

Booth dropped his hands to his lap and hung his head. He knew he had messed up everything. He had hurt everyone involved without even realizing it.

"I called Hannah earlier but she didn't answer. I plan to speak to her as soon as possible. To explain things, to make things right. I know I've hurt her and I'm sorry for that but I can't keep pretending anymore. Not now".


	3. Chapter 3

Emergency Contact Part 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones.

The moments ticked away with neither partner saying a word. Booth could tell that Bones was going over everything he had said. Soon she looked up and realized he was watching her.

"Go home Booth. I'm tired and so are you. Go home and be with Hannah".

"Bones, I'm not leaving you here alone. No way. I almost lost you yesterday so I'm not leaving".

"Booth, I need to sleep and you need to be with your girlfriend. Please Booth I just want to be alone".

A look of sorrow passed across Booth's face but he didn't argue. Not that it would do any good anyway because nobody won against Bones. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll see you in the morning Bones but if you need me, please call".

"Goodnight Booth"

He looked at her one last time before he walked out of the room.

Booth called Hannah on his way home to see if she needed anything but he didn't get an answer. He found it odd that she had not returned his call or came by to check on Bones. Especially since Bones had saved her life not so long ago. He was filled with pride that Bones had seen the danger that Hannah was in and consulted with the doctors to save her life. His Bones was an amazing woman.

When Booth arrived at the apartment all the lights were off. He assumed that Hannah must be in bed since it was so late. He entered the living room as quietly as possible and turned on the side table lamp. The same table that held the Bakelight phone that she had given to him as a house warming gift. When he saw the phone he didn't think about how nice it was for Hannah to have given it to him. His thoughts were of how great Bones was for suggesting the gift. She knew him so well and it amazed him how open her heart really was.

When Booth walked to the kitchen to get a drink he saw a note on the counter next to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of milk and with the note in hand walked back to the living room. Once he was seated on the couch he opened the note and began reading

_Seeley – _

_I'm sorry Temperance got hurt and I hope she's going to be ok. When you didn't call me after you left for the hospital I was concerned. I went to the hospital to see if everything was ok. I had to lie to the nurse and say I was family. When I walked into Temperance's room and I heard you talking to her. Your words kind of hit me hard. A couple of days after I arrived in DC I wondered if I had made a mistake. You know me; I'm not the type to settle down in one place. I'm a nomad. I always have been. However, after the time we spent together in Afghanistan I really thought this was where I wanted to be. I tried Seeley, I really did. I know you tried too. Part of me knew you loved her. I also know she loves you. It was evident when she told me to be sure I was in this relationship all the way because you would give everything you were to me. It was there again when she told me the perfect gift to give you for a housewarming present. Please Seeley don't let her get away again you might not make it back this time. Be happy and be safe._

_Love_

_Hannah_

Booth sat there silently for hours. He was sorry he had led Hannah on and had hurt her. It was never his intention. He kept rereading the note. His focus always drawn to the "I also know she loves you." Could it be that it was clear to everyone but me that Bones loves me? A smile broke out on his face. He jumped from the couch, grabbed a quick shower, threw some clothes in a bag and headed out the door. He was going to be where he should have been all along, with Bones.

He arrived back at the hospital as they were moving Bones to a regular room. He, Angela, Hodgins and Cam all walked in as the same time. Angela made a bee line for Bones' bedside while Hodgins and Cam stood at the foot. Booth walked to the opposite side of the bed and dropped his bag in the fold out chair. Bones eyed him as the nurse settled her into the new room. Angela looked at the bag and then quirked her eyebrow at Booth who just shrugged.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine Angela. How are you feeling? Is the baby ok? You seem to be progressing along in the pregnancy very well".

"Are you saying I'm fat Bren?"

"What?, NO! I'm just saying you look pregnant and you're glowing".

Angela smiled, "I know I'm just kidding you".

"So, Bones do you need anything?" Booth asked as he took his normal seat beside her bed. She turned and looked at him,

"No. I'm fine. Where's Hannah?" Booth looked away momentarily but didn't answer. Cam seeing that her friend was antsy spoke,

"Dr Brennan, don't worry about work or anything at the lab for this week. We've got it all covered".

"Thanks Dr. Saroyan". Booth smiled at Cam realizing she had saved him.

The morning was spent with unimportant chatter. No one wanted to bring up the case or the man that was responsible for Bones being in the hospital.

Just before lunch Angela said, "Bren, we're going to head out and let you rest. We'll see you tomorrow but if you need anything, call me ok?"

"I will Angela, Thank you and you too Dr. Hodgins".

"No problem Dr. B. Get better soon". He waved as he and Angela left the room.

Cam cleared her throat and said "Well, I better get home to Michelle. Dr. Brennan let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I will check on you tomorrow".

"I will thank you Dr. Saroyan".

After Cam left Booth and Bones sat in a worry filed silence. Finally Bones spoke,

"Booth, you can go home too. I'm sure Hannah would like to spend some time with you since you stayed here last night".

"Bones, I'm not going anywhere. You see that bag over there?" and at her nod he continued, "I'm staying right here until you are ready to go home".

"Booth you are not staying in this hospital with me. What about Hannah? Parker? What about your job Booth? No, you need to go home and be with your family".

"I'm with my family Bones. I've taken the week off from work and I'll see Parker later. Rebecca wanted to bring him by to see you. I told her to wait until this evening when they had you in a regular room. I hope you don't mind".

"No, of course I don't mind. I would love to see Parker. He's a great kid. But you don't need to stay with me. You need to be with Hannah".

"Bones you can fuss and argue all you want but I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Hannah left".

With a look of surprise Bones touched his arm and said "I'm sorry Booth, I really am. I know you loved her".

Booth placed his hand on top of hers and replied, "No Bones, I thought I loved her but I didn't and she knew it. I didn't mean to hurt her or you but I can't undo what has been done. I can only say I'm sorry and pray that she and you will forgive me".

Bones noticed the sad look on his face so she said, "I do forgive you Booth".

He smiled his charm smile and said, "Thank you Bones".

The week passed with the partners spending the days talking about their times apart. She told of things they found in Maluku, although it wasn't anything that defined humanity. He spoke about the guys he served with in Afghanistan. He never talked about Hannah or the missions he was sent on. She talked about the things she had done since returning to the states. He talked about the times he spent with Parker either at the park or the science museum. They talked of everything except the reason they didn't spend those times together. The time they lost because he had Hannah to go home to. Their friends and family visited everyday with stories of things going on in each of their lives.

Friday morning the doctor came in.

"Well Dr. Brennan, are you ready to go home?"

Bones eyes lit up, "Absolutely, the sooner the better".

The doctor just chuckled as did Booth.

"Let's see what we can do to get you out of here then. Just remember once your home you are to take it easy for a few more days. Give you body more time to heal. Is that understood?"

Booth spoke first, "She won't do anything that is strenuous or overly active I can assure you doc".

Bones scowled at him and stated, "I will not push my body into any situation that could hinder my recovery".

"Fair enough" the doctor replied.

As he left to get the discharge order done Booth said, "Ok Bones, let's get your stuff together so we can blow this pops cycle stand".

"Booth I am fully capable of getting my own stuff together. I do not need you to treat me like a child. I can take care of myself" she said with a huff.

"I know Bones, I know. Just let me help ok?"

"Fine" she retorted.

"Fine" was his response. The rest of the time was spent in silence.

The nurse came in with the wheelchair to take Bones to the exit.

"I don't need a wheelchair" she stated.

"Hospital procedure Dr. Brennan"

"But I'm perfectly capable of walking myself out!"

"Bones, please just get in the wheelchair so we can get out of here" Booth begged.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

The nurse just smiled and shook her head.

Booth helped Bones into his SUV surprised that she didn't comment on his hand at her elbow as she climbed in the front passenger seat. The ride to her apartment was quiet. Neither spoke until they arrived at her apartment. As soon as he parked the SUV she opened her door and climbed out.

He has just getting out of his side when she spoke, "Booth, there's no need for you to get out. I can get my stuff and let you be on your way".

"Bones you cannot carry all of this stuff by yourself. You'll hurt your stomach. Just let me carry the stuff for you".

"Ok but I can take care of myself".

He just smiled and said "I know".

When they reached her apartment he dug his keys out and unlocked the door. Because he hadn't used that key in a very long time, it felt odd but it also felt right. It was time to put the center back together and this time it would hold.

The end

All of your comments are appreciated.


End file.
